Valentines Day: Noble Style
by Red Dawn Shadow
Summary: It's Valentines day for Team Noble! Carter and Kat are clearly together, everyone else appears to be single, At least that's what Jun and Jorge think. Emile\Six, Just a quick story.


Ah Valentines Day, the day of Love...Sam (Better known as Noble Six) hated the holiday, she found no purpose for it...other then being depressed.

"A bit much on the chocolate, don't you think?." Jorge asked

Six had at least 2 bags of candy bars and chocolate. "No, this is my super depressed day were I lay around and sulk while eating chocolate."

Six then slumped into a chair at the table next to Emile.

"If that's the case..." Emile said as he reached his hand into the bag and got a hand full out.

"You took the caramel filled ones." Six complained

"Those are the best." Emile countered

"Oh my god, I feel so deprived of love." Six sulked as she opened a Snickers bar and began to eat it.

"Is that Chocolate?." Kat asked eagerly as she stuck her hand out, Her and Carter must of entered the room when Six was complaining.

"No, this is the 'Lonely people' Candy!." Six snapped as she protectively held the bag to her chest.

"But I am single." Kat said innocently

"Ooh sure you are." Emile said, it sounded like he's mouth was full of candy, Six began to wonder how he got it in his mouth without taking off his helmet.

"Well I don't know about you, but i'm starving so..." Carter was about to reach for the bag.

"Get the hell away from the candy." Emile lowly growled, Which caused Six to burst into laughter.

Carter quickly backtracked.

Sam liked her team a lot, but her favorite out of them had to have been Emile, brutal, cold, but some how had tons of humor, he wasn't as serious as the rest, Sam liked him for that.

"Carter if your so hungry why don't you and Kat go on a date." Jun asked as he got a Milky Way out of the bag.

Carter's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Because he already took me out." Kat said

"SHE ADMITS IT!." Emile screams.

"Emile, chill... eat some chocolate, we all knew they loved each other." Six said as she patted his back.

"You haven't been here very long, how would you know?." Kat snorted

"I can read between the lines... It's one the... many skills i'm glad to have." Six countered.

"Speaking of lines, did Emile cross something with you this morning?." Jun asked

"What!?." Six and Emile both said at the same time.

"I heard some arguing this morning, and it sounded a lot like You and Emile." Jun replied causally,

Six and Emile looked at each other for a moment, There was a awkward silence.

"So you just lectured Me and Carter, But You and Emile are together." Kat said with a evil grin.

Six almost choked on her third Snickers,

"What makes you think it was us this morning?." Emile said flatly

"It sounded like you too, and apparently there was some 'Smoochy smoochy' in there too." Jun said.

Six was still having a hard time registering that they were arguing that morning.

Another awkward silence came up.

"You know, I've been sleeping the whole entire morning, un tell I got this candy, I think its safe to say you probably heard Kat and Carter." Six slowly said.

"What!?." Carter sputtered

"Kat did say she was running over some plans with you last night..." Emile pitched in.

Jun's eyes lit up "That makes a lot more sense."

Six gave a silent sigh of relief as she pulled out a pack of Rollo's

"Give me that!." Emile roared as he tackled Six out of her chair to get it.

Six yelped then scurried away out from under Emile as she replied "Never!." then ran behind Jorge, Who chuckled amused.

"Pfft, and we actually thought they could have a relationship." Jun muttered as he walked out of the room.

"What makes you think we are!?." Kat sputtered as she ran out of the room to catch Jun, Carter followed quickly behind.

"Better make sure Jun doesn't do anything stupid." Jorge grumbled as he got up and left the room.

That left Six and Emile alone.  
"They are really stupid." Emile said causally.

Six raised her eyebrows as she threw away the Rollo wrapper.

"I don't see how." Six replied

Just then Six felt a hand wrap around her waist, "I think you know what I mean." Emile purred in her ear.

A smile began to curl into her face "No, Emile, I'm pretty sure I don't."

Emile sighed and replied "Always playing hard to get."

"Were would the fun be in making it easy for you?." Six teased as she turned to face him. "I mean for all I know, you don't even have a face in there, you could be a robot."

Emile chuckled and said "Point taken, but im sure I could prove i'm not a robot."

"Perhaps, do you really think it was Carter and Kat this morning arguing?." Six asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Before Emile could respond they heard "LIARS!."

They both looked over to the left to see a horrified Jun.

Six just smiled as she rested her head on Emile's chest "Yes Jun, were both liars, its mostly likely how Emile fell over his face for me."

"Fell over my face?." Emile snorted causing Six to give a small laugh.

"Yes, you did fall over your face, Weren't you the one who just came over here and actually had emotion in your voice?." Six replied with a slight smile, it still brought out her dimples though.

"CARTER, KAT, JORGE! GET IN HERE YOU GOT TO SEE THIS!." Jun screamed.

Emile looked at Six then said "I say we take the candy and run for my room."

Six smiled and said "I couldn't agree more."

Just then both Emile and Six scrambled out of the room and ran past Jorge, Cart and Kat.

"Wait were are they going?." Carter asked confused

Jun gulped then replied "To Emile's room."

**Authors Note: Just a quick one shot, this is my first halo fanfic, so cut me some slack, Heck I might even throw in another chapter if you all like it :D.**

**DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN HALO, ALRIGHTS GO TO BUNGIE :)**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**


End file.
